Relics of the past
by Narya2
Summary: To be rewritten! On their way to Mirkwood Legolas and Aragorn come across Elleth, someone Legolas hasn't seen for long, and her son. She confronts Legolas with disturbing facts and his fears that her appearence can only mean trouble seem to come true.


**Please, please don't be too angry with me for not posting any new chapter since last summer!! But as I already said I wanted to complete the stories in chronological order and I'm currently writing the first one of these. Because I write other things as well it goes very slow and before I'll be able to post anything here again I have to translate it so … it's just a hell of a lot to do.**

**But I never gave up on that story, when the time comes I'll rewrite and repost Relics of the past, be sure about that! And as for that: Thank you so very much, Strider-Girl, that you wrote and told me you still want the next part. I'm sorry that I won't be able to post that in a while but will the trailer for the first story do for now? *makes puppy eyes***

**I hope you didn't forget about me, as I did not forget about you and see this as a sign that I'm still alive and writing!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to post this one or but I promise that sooner or later it will come!**

  
**_Hellga_****_:_**_ Right, right, I get what you're telling me. ;-) Perhaps you noticed that I'm going to rewrite this fic and for the sake of both of us I decided to change some of the things you asked me to – the dates along with the names as well. Thanks for being so patient with me!_

**_Unadrieniel_****_:_**_ Thank you again for offering to beta – it means a lot to me. So you'll probably hear from me as soon as I'm able to get some parts of the new one translated, I hope that's ok with you. Thanks again very much!!_

**_Palmer's Girl:_**_ Please, please forgive me!! I'll try to hurry with further posts, I promise! I really don't want you to slam your head in a door way after all … I think I'll start translating something right now actually. That's what reviews are doing to me. *sigh* But I wouldn't have it any other way … I hope you like the trailer!!_

  
*****  
  


Black screen, very faint, soft rustling of leaves in the wind, slowly getting a bit louder.

Flash of a forest, immediately disappearing again, at the same moment along with the flash the single beat of a heart.

Black screen, still faint rustling.

Another flash of a forest, disappearing once more, the rustling stops at the same time, a heartbeat again, followed by others even as the flash disappears.

Aragorns head and part of his shoulders, him looking back over his shoulder in alarm, in the background the forest again, his breathing unnaturally loud over the heartbeats.

The image disappears along with the sound, for a moment complete silence.

At once image and sound set in again, fast, rhythmic drums, Aragorn running unbelievably fast through the forest, suddenly crashing into an elf, both fall, shortly rolling over the ground.

Cut, Aragorn quickly drawing his sword.

Cut, Legolas drawing his bow with the supernatural speed of the elves.

Cut, orcs running through the forest.

Cut, Legolas puling an unconscious Aragorn onto the bank of a body of water.

Cut, Aragorn crawling hurriedly through a thorn bush.

Cut, shades of the far distant land covered with mist, in the background Legolas quickly turning and looking at someone.

**_Legolas (urgently):_**_ Do you trust me?_

Cut, music stops, in the background forest, in the foreground Aragorn turning as if to answer, his face reflecting disbelieve as if not having heard correctly.

Cut, rapid flashes of images of the previous scenes like short memories, then Aragorns incredulous face again.

**_Aragorn (disbelievingly):_**_ What?_

Cut, silence, Aragorn and Legolas lying next to each other in the thorn bush, tensely gazing out.

Cut, Legolas' hand reaching out for Aragorn.

**_Legolas (v.o.):_**_ Do you trust me?_

Silence, cut, Aragorns eyes, looking down on the hand, then looking back up.

Cut, Legolas' hand suddenly being taken firmly by the human's.

**_Man's voice (singing):_**_ So it's blood on blood – our bond, our word …_

Cut, black screen, white letters forming themselves into words.

_A new alliance between elves and men …_

Cut, Legolas shaking his head lightly, having to fight off the smile forming on his lips.

**_Legolas:_**_ I don't think that I have ever met a person quite like you._

Cut, Aragorn laughing.

**_Aragorn (grinning):_**_ No matter if that was meant to be a compliment or not, I have to say that the same goes for me._

Cut to a scene without sound but accompanied by the singing.

**_Man's voice (singing):_**_ So let's take this thing, make it sparkle and glow …_

Aragorn and Legolas lying at night at the opposite sites of a large elven bed, each in a pile of pillows and blankets, the light of a candle the only source of light in the room, Aragorns face showing that he's listening to Legolas telling something exiting, both laughing suddenly, fade out.

**_Man's voice (singing):_**_ It's much greater than we may ever know …_

Black screen, white letters forming words.

_… The beginning of an immortal friendship._

Silence, Elrond smiling and shaking his head.

Elrond: Like small children …

Cut, Aragorn and Legolas' faces, both standing next to each other, Aragorn dripping wet, both looking ahead at first, then simultaneously and with a childlike guilty look at each other.

Black, silence.

Fog slowly forming words.

**_~Meetings Of Fate~_**

_Story by Narya_

**_Lyrics: _**_"The Stamping Ground" by Runrig****_


End file.
